Talk:IKN Navy/@comment-25373667-20150512010555/@comment-25373667-20150512200656
IC: The family bow down humbly before talking. Father: My king, we have... discovered... something on the shores outside of Neviston. You see, we fled the city after our house was burnt by the attackers, and we were heading to my father's house, when we were traveling along the shore, and we came across this strange box. Two guards place the box down in front of the family, before stepping back. They leave the side with the lock on it facing the emperor. Some very strange text, in an unknown language is clearly visible on the side of the box. Father: But the box wasn't the strangest part. We opened the box, thinking it may be a pirate hoard, when we uncovered even more puzzling clues. The father gestures to his children and wife. The wife removes the book and hands it to a guard, while the children hold aloft the two mysterious flags. Father: We have never seen these flags before, and neither have anyone else we talked to. And that book, it is written in some strange script and text that we do not know of. We could decipher some words and phrases, but nothing enough to make sense of it. But here is the most mysterious part. The father takes out the letter, and hands it to a guard. Father: This letter, we found it in the box. It is adressed to you, my lord. It seems that whoever wrote this letter knows we exist, but we don't know they exist. The guard with the letter approaches the Emperor, before bowing and handing him the letter. It reads: To Emperor Kevin I of the Empire of Kevin: Greetings, Emperor. You may immediately be thinking who this mysterious letter is from. Well, I believe I should introduce myself. I am Archlord Ferdinand the Second of the Kingdom of Arcadia. You may have heard vague rumors of our existence. British, French, Spanish, Russian, and German "explorers" finding a new continent, only to be drove away by inhabitants already living there. You may have heard of the mysterious invaders who destroyed and entire French army, and sacked Paris in just a few days. I am here to confirm these rumors, and to state proof of our existence, on a lone continent, isolated in what is now called the Pacific Ocean. We did, indeed, destroy an entire French army, and we did, indeed, sack Paris in just a few short days. However, this is of little relevence now. We have kept our nation alive by constantly keeping track of world events through our network of thousands of spies throughout the world. We have them in England. We have them in America. And we most certainly have them in your dominion and that of your enemy, the Archimedians. We have not gone blind to the plight of your empire, and we are offering an arm of peace between our distant nations, in order to preserve the integrity of our empires and to preserve the strength of allied nations everywhere. Signed off, Archlord Ferdinand II of Arcadia May 12, 1725 OOC: I will refer to different countries with names different from those you're used to. Royal Navy - Britties, Royals IKN - Kevininans Archimedes Dominion - Archimedians, Greshians USN - Unitians, Amerigoes Ottomans - Turkies, Ottos German/Scandinavian - Nor'ers, Germains The reason for this is... because I can, and Arcadian people are really unused to the rest of the world, so it's Greshians instead of Greeks, and we like to abreviate things, hence Ottos and Britties.